Kitty Got a Corner
by The Random Otaku
Summary: In this game of "Kitty Got a Corner," our little blondie doesn't have one and he doesn't like it so much...but he's got a certain way to get a corner and he's positive that it'll work. -Warning: Cross dressing, light language- (Kaito/Len, Kaito/Meiko)


**Pairing-**_** Kaito/Len  
**_**Prompt by Auburn Sakura:**_** I just couldn't understand why he had to leave... It was unbearable; miserably unbearable...  
**_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Vocaloid!**_

* * *

I just couldn't understand why he had to leave... It was unbearable; miserably unbearable...but that was back then. Back then when I was young and stupid. I see why he left me now. He dumped me because of her.

At first I was fine with him having a friend, but then I noticed he was spending more and more time with her than me. She swooped in, batted her brown eyes, and twirled her brunette hair around her finger. She then giggled her stupid little giggle and made him think he was a raging heterosexual.

It makes me so irritated when I think about it; I just want to strangle her! Damn her! How dare she take him from me? She knew perfectly well that we were a couple! Yet she still had the nerve to go for and snatch him! Dirty is how she likes to play, so it seems...

Not to worry, though. I've got a way to get my ice cream lover back. If pussy is what he thinks he wants, then pussy is what he's getting.

* * *

I put on a pair of lacey bra and panties I had gone out and bought.

Hopefully the upper piece won't do anything weird; I thought and got into a ridiculously short, black skirt I had also gotten. I then put on a light blue tank top and a charcoal black leather jacket before going into the bathroom. I looked through a small grocery bag at the sink and grabbed a small, tube-like object that read, "Liquid eyeliner," on the side from within the plastic bag. With a gentle yet firm twist, I opened the eyeliner, running the frail bristles of the brush over the side of the opening to rid of any excess black liquid, and began to apply it to the lids of my aquamarine eyes.

After a few failed attempts on the first side, I got the hang of how to use the stuff and put it on my other eye, getting it perfect on the first try. Reaching into the bag again as I put the eyeliner down to the left of the sink, I got out another container in the shape of a tube. I examined it, finding that it said, "Waterproof mascara," on its side as well, and twisted the top of it to open it. I pulled on it and revealed a wand that was hidden inside. I then scraped off the extra black substance and carefully wiped the bristled end on my eyelashes. Honestly, that step was a lot easier than I thought it would be. I believed it was going to be the other way…

I put the mascara back together before I looked up at the mirror. I'd be lying if I said that I hated how the makeup looked on...

"Shit, I almost forgot about you guys," I said after my look of realization disappeared and laid the item in my hand on the counter with the eyeliner. I then reached up to my bangs and began unrolling the few curlers I put in my blonde hair the night before. When they were all taken out, I looked up to examine my reflection once more.

Giving myself a cocky half smile (happy with what I saw), I turned around and headed back to where I had come from. Then I flopped down on my bed and grabbed a box holding pair of heeled boots within from under the furniture. I was able to make quick work of the laces and was competent to slip them on quickly before retying them. As I stood and took a few steps, I had to catch my balance but was capable to stay on my own two feet. Snatching the black, plastic feeling handbag from my desk, I strode out of my room and down the hallway. It was as if everything I had done was normal, but I was just a little rusty…

I checked the rings on my fingers and the necklace around my neck as I made my way through the house and out the door. Then I turned around, fished my keys out of my purse, and made sure to lock the door before completely leaving the property by itself. With a half smirk plastered on my face while I dropped my keys back into my bag, I let out a small and very quiet chuckle. I _was_ going to get my man back.

Dirty is how that bitch plays this fucking game between the three of us. If I can't beat her, then I might as well join her and get down to her level.


End file.
